


Not too Old

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doris locks up after Steve and Cath come home.<br/>Companion/Sequel to<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/569099"> Giving Into Temptation</a></p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: unthemed 07<br/>prompt: old</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too Old

Hearing the chime indicate the front door opened, she went out to see how the charity event went. She stopped however when she realized Steve wasn't alone and definitely wouldn't want to talk to her. Slipping back into her room, she quietly closed her bedroom door she'd wait until she no longer heard sounds coming from the entrance way before going back out. She might be older but she certainly wasn't dead and she wasn't so old she didn't remember what it was like to be young and full of passion. She remembered the passion she and John had early in their marriage before Steve and Mary came along and before her past came back to haunt her. 

When she was sure the coast was clear, she walked out to lock up the house and set the alarm. She was positive Steve wouldn't have thought of it.

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the bow tie and black lacy underwear on the floor. Picking them both up, she laid them over the railing going up the steps before setting the alarm and going back to her room. Steve might be an adult but he was never too old for a little bit of teasing.


End file.
